1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance connector device, comprising an A plug contact, a B plug contact and a G plug contact, an A terminal, a B terminal and a G terminal, an electrically conducting filter jacket and a filter module, wherein the filter module has an A conductor, a B conductor and a G conductor; wherein the A contact is connected to the A terminal via the A conductor; wherein the B contact is connected to the B terminal via the B conductor; wherein the G contact is connected to the G conductor and the G terminal; wherein the G conductor of the filter module has a shielding plate extending in a cross-sectional plane of the filter jacket; and wherein the filter module has capacitance elements on both sides of the shielding plate with conducting surfaces aligned in parallel with the shielding plate for generating capacitances between the A conductor and the B conductor and between each of these conductors and the G conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an appliance connector device is known from US 2005/0018374. Due to the specially balanced design of the filter module of this plug device, preventing parasitic inductances, very good damping over a wide frequency range of approx. 3 MHz up to several GHz can be achieved. However, the quality of the damping depends in a sensitive manner on the ground connection of the shielding plate and the parts electrically connected to it.
With the known device, this ground connection is accomplished over several steps. First the shielding plate is connected to an electrically conducting housing of the filter module. The filter housing is in turn wrapped with an external electrically conducting shield that forms the filter jacket. The external electrically conducting shield is additionally wrapped around an internal conducting shield which is curved over a front insulating housing part that holds the plug contacts. Only this internal shield is provided with contact surfaces for contacting an electrically conducting mounting board on which the plug device can be assembled